The Little Girl
by Hannah Judas
Summary: The little girl on the ferry boat plus Mer/Der goodness. Alternate take.
1. Chapter 1

summary not that great, i know. basically if you were a fan of the little girl in the ferry boat episodes+ meredith. well i put them together and its GREATNESS! so you must read it. 

Post Script: "the little girl" as i call her, doesn't get a name until like chapter two. and Meredith never goes into after life.

Meredith looked around, it was total disaster, this was all wrong ferry boats weren't supposed to crash. She then saw a little girl probably around the age of five or six(i know she looked older, but i know more about kids this age. Being because I babysit kids in this age range for a measly amount of money.) she looked so scared.  
Meredith made her way over to the girl, "where's you're mommy?", she asked.

Poor kid, she thought, the little girl wet her pants. "Did you have an accident?", Meredith asked.

The little girl nodded.

"Its alright, that sometimes happens." Meredith said.

Just then a gurney rushed by, and the little girl grabbed on to Meredith.

"Aright, let's get you to the triage(sp?) tent."

The little girl, again, nodded. They then made their way through all of the injured people, until Meredith caught a glimpse of Derek.

"Hey, can you believe this?", said Meredith.

"You wanna get married? You never told me, and I never asked. And now we have a problem", replied Derek.

"What? No, I don't want to get married...do you wanna get married?", said Meredith.

"No, good. So if that's not it, what is it?", said Derek.

"It isn't anything, I've got to get this little girl to triage." said Meredith.

"Is there something wrong with her?", asked Derek.

"No, there's nothing wrong with her.", said Meredith.

Meredith started walking away when she saw a man that needed her medical attention. So she told a docter to take the little girl to triage, but the girl didn't want to let go of her hand.

"Listen, you're going to be alright." She pressed her forehead against the child's head and left.

As Meredith left, the docter got called elsewhere and left the little girl standing there. So, knowing no one else on the scene, the little girl followed the only person she knew. Meredith.

(I NOW SWTCH TO "THE LITTLE GIRL'S" POINT OF VIEW)  
Why was she yelling for someone's help? Okay, I guess I can help her. She is pretty nice.

So the little girl approached Meredith.

"No, don't look!" Meredith said.

So the little girl turned around.

Seeing that Meredith couldn't get any other help. She asked the little girl for help.

"Alright, could you get me the tool your mommy uses to pull out splinters?" Meredith said.

The little girl nodded her head, and she turned back around.

When Meredith was done working on the man, he freaked out and eventually kicked Meredith off the dock into the water.

The little girl stands there just watching until Derek sees her.

"Hi, have you seen Meredith, the pretty girl you were walking with" asked Derek.

The little girl looks conused.

"Use your words, sweetie.", said Derek.

Then the little girl points to the water.

Derek stands there for a second before he jumps in.

Then a perimedic comes by and picks the little girl up, she then sees Derek come out of the water with Meredith.


	2. Chapter 2

LITTLE GIRL'S POV

The perimedic must have thought that Merdith was her mother because he drove her to the hospital and walked her inside. He asked the lady at the front desk if she knew where a girl named Meredith was. She looked at him likehe was crazy, so he just started looking around for her.

I finally saw the man from the dock outside in the hallway and I sat down down beside of him. He didn't say anyhing for a long time, then he finally told the perimedic that he would watch me while he went back to the scene.

I wondered if Meredith was going to be okay, we sat there for a long time not saying anything. Until finally a lady came out, she said that Meredith was alright.

Derek got up and walked to the doorway, I sat there alone, then he looked back at me and he motioned for me to come with him.

Meredith still looked really pale, but then she got happy when Derek and I walked in. Derek sat on the chair, he let me sit on his lap. A couple of hours later four of Meredith's friends came in, so Derek took me to the cafeteria.

"So what's your name?" Derek asked.

"Sidney" I replied

"That's a nice name." Derek responded.

"Thanks" I told him.

"So who were you with on the ferry?" Derek asked

"My mom." I said.

"What happened to your mom?" Derek asked.

I shrugged, one minute her mom was there then the next she wasn't. It wasn't like her mom was even a mom.

"What about your dad?" Derek asked.

"I don't have a dad." I resonded.

"I'm sorry." Derek said.

"So what's your mom's name, maybe we can find her."

"Its Lisa Blake." I told him.

"Right, I'm gonna call all of the other hospitals in the area. Okay?" Derek said.

I nodded, then i wondered, where am I supposed to go. I guessed that he probably knew what I was thinking.

"I'll take you up to Meredith's room, you can stay there while I make my phne calls."

I nodded, so he took me upstairs to Meredith's room. She was alone now, and the TV was on.

"Hi" she said as she sat up.

"Hi" Derek responded.

"I don't think you two have been formally introduced. Meredith this is Sidney. Sidney this is Meredith." Derek finished.

"Hi Sidney", Meredith said.

"Hey" I said.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and see if a hospital has any information on her mother." Derek said.

"Okay."

Derek left.

"So, do you want to watch some cartoons?" Meredith asked.

I nodded.

About an hour later it started to rain and to get dark outside, I started drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of talking, there was some blonde talking to Meredith. They realized that I was awake so the blonde headed girl introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Izzie." she said.

"Hi, my name's Sidney.", I said

"I brought you some clothes, and I baked you some cookies." she said.

"Thank you, Izzie" I said.

She handed me a bag of clothes, and then a box of cookies.

"Okay Mer, I'm gonna let you go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Sidney." said Izzie.

"Goodnight" I told her.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the pajamas Izzie left me. They still had the tags on them, so she guessed she didn't have kids. They were pretty cool pajamas, they had little puppies on them. Plus they were blue, her favorite color.

She emerged out of the bathroom and sat back down in her chair which had been made into a cot with a pillow and a blanket.

"Goodnight" Meredith told her.

"Goodnight" I said back to her.

"G 


	3. Chapter 3

Derek crept in Meredith's room around three. He didn't expect for Meredith to still be up.

"So did you find anything?" Meredith asked.

"Yup", he said

"Well, what did you find?" Meredith asked.

Derek looked at Sidney, "She's dead, apparently she was smashed under a car." He finished.

"Oh God, poor Sidney." Meredith said.

"Yeah, no kidding, what are we going to do?" He said.

"Should we just tell her tomorrow?" Meredith asked.

"How are we supposed to tell a child that her mother died, and she has no where else to go." Derek said.

"She has no where else to go?" Meredith asked.

"No, well except fostercare." Derek said.

"No." Meredith said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I'm not going to let that child go into foster care." Meredith finished.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Derek asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Meredith, I'm not sure that's our place" said Derek.

"Derek, she's five years old. What are the chances of someone with a good home coming to adopt her?" Meredith said.

"I don't know, what are you suggesting we do?" Derek said.

"I really don't know, but she has nowhere to go." Meredith said.

"Well I know its really important to you that this girl goes into a good home, so whatever you decide...I'm here." said Derek.

"No, I don't want her to go to just anyone. What if I kept her?" Meredith finally finished.

"Meredith, this girl is more than a puppy. We can't just adopt her wihtout thinking out things." Derek said.

"You said, 'we'." Meredith said.  
"Yeah, as in you and me." Derek said.

Meredith just looks at him in awe.

"You don't think I would let you adopt a child without me, do you?" said Derek.

"Well, how wa-" Meredith tried to let out.

"Meredith, face it. I'm here for the long run, don't you think we would eventually have children?" Derek interrupted.

"Well eventually, but I didn't think I would be thinking about children at this age." Meredith said.

"Well, you still havn't decided for sure yet, have you?" Derek asked.

"Derek, it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. I'm going to adopt her." Meredith said.

"Alright then; if your in, I'm in." Derek said.

Then they both looked at Sidney for a moment and smiled. They sat there for about another hour, and Derek went to the on call room to sleep. Meredith sat there thinking for a while, and then she asked herself "what kind of mother would she be?". 


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith finallaly fell asleep early in the morning. She woke up to Bailey and her fellow interns standing over her with Derek and Sidney in the corner. Cristina was just finishing up her evaluation on her. At the very end of the check-up Dr. Bailey said that she would be discharged this afternoon.

SIDNEY'S POV I already assumed my mother was dead when the awkward silence passed at dinner. Once Meredith was discharged, Derek suggested that we all out dinner. When he picked Chuckie Cheese, that was pretty much the clear sign. When Derek cleared his throat and gave this look at Meredith, I said something.

"She's dead isn't she?" I said.

"I am so sorry." Derek said.

Meredith embraced me and started to rub my back. I think they expected tears, but truth is, I'm not that sad. I didn't really like my mom, I know that when my dad left her she blamed me.

"Ummm...where am I supposed to go?" I asked.

They both looked surprised, finally Meredith said something.

"We, Derek and I, would like you to come and live with us." Meredith said.

"Okay." I said.

Again, they looked surprised.

"Alright, umm...do you want to play some games or something?" Derek asked.

"Yes." I said enthusiastically.

They took me with them to exchange the money into Chuckie Cheese tokens.

I played games for a solid two hours until I got a stuffed Sponge Bob with my tickets. Then they took me to their home, well I guess my home too. When I got there Izzie was standing in front of me, and she gave me a hug. Then Meredith and Derek led me up to my new room. With the little amount of time they had they had done a really great job decorating. It was painted purple, and there was a fluffly purple bedspread that matched it on a white bed. Then there were two matching dressers that were full of clothes. And a few toys around.

"So do you have any questions?" Meredith asked.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Its down the hall, on the right." Meredith answered.

"Can I go take a bath?" I asked.

"Sure, do you need me to go and run your water for you?" Meredith asked.

I nodded, then they both left. Meredith came and got me when the bath was ready. When I got in the bathroom I turned the lock and hopped into the tub. I guess they thought of everything, there was even children's shampoo in the bathtub. When I got all washed up I went back to my room and changed into my pajamas. Ten minutes later, Meredith came in and started talking to me.

"How are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"Fine." I told her.

"Okay, I just came to tell you that Derek and I will be right down the hall if you need us." Meredith said.

"Okay." I told her.

"Goodnight" Meredith said.

"'Night." I responded back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Crack! Sidney woke up. A couple of booms and a crack later Sidney wound up in Meredith and Derek's bed. Meredith woke up just as Sidney was settling in right between her new parents. 

What the hell? She thought. Finally it triggered that it was Sidney that was in the bed, and she was probably scared of the storm. Before she knew it, she was rubbing her back trying to coax her back to sleep. Surprising, she thought, even for me.

Derek woke up to the sound of snoring, he looked over and saw Meredith and Sidney, and as one inhaled the other exhaled. If he didn't find it so cute, he would find it absolutely annoying. So he got up and crashed in George's old room.

THREE HOURS LATER "Derek, wake up, your alarm clock has been going off for the past ten minutes." Meredith said.

"Alright, I'm up." Derek said.

"Now since I know nothing about the value of a nutritious breakfast...I elect you to make breakfast!" Meredith said enthusiastically.

"Alright, only because Sidney needs a good breakfast if I'm going to leave her here with you for lunch." Derek replied.

"Haha." Meredith finished as they were going downstairs.

"So, what time should I wake her up?" Asked Meredith.

"It's a little too late for that" Answered Derek as he watched Sidney come down the stairs.

"Good morning" Derek told her.

"Good morning." Sidney said.

"So, what would you like for breakfast? Anything you want, sweetie." Meredith asked.

Derek shot a look at Meredith as he smiled down at Sidney.

"Could we have pancakes?" Sidney asked.

"Sure. Do you want to go watch TV until its ready?" Derek asked.

"Okay." Sidney said.

20 minutes later...

"Alright, I'm gone." Derek said as he rose out of his chair.

"Okay, I was thinking that I would take Sidney shopping for some new stuff." Meredith said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Derek said as he gave Meredith a "Thursday morning" peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you both later, okay?" Derek said.

"Bye." Sidney yelled as Derek walked out of the door.

Meredith walked into the living room and found Sidney watching cartoons.

"So what do you want to do today?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know." Sidney said.

"Well I thought we could go shopping for new stuff." Meredith said.

"Okay." Sidney said.

"Then I thought I would take you to the hospital to meet my friends." Meredith said.

"Does Derek work at the hospital too?" Sidney asked.

"Yep, we could see him too." Meredith said.

"Okay, are we leaving now?" Sidney asked.

"Sure, go ahead and get ready. Then we'll leave." Meredith said.

"Okay." Sidney said as she got up.

Sidney went upstairs and brushed her teeth, then went to her room for some clothes. For a five year old she had a pretty good sense of style, most kids would put on something shiny or sparkly, Sidney dressed very simple. She threw on a green long-sleeve shirt with a tree on it and put on some dark khaki pants. She went downstairs with two hair ties hoping that Meredith would braid her hair.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, please." Sidney said.

"Alright, come here." Meredith said as she patted the bar stool.

Sidney sat down and handed her the hair-ties. Meredith split Sidney's hair into two different portions of her head and started braiding. A mere five minutes later Meredith and Sidney were leaving the house. Sidney climbed into the back of Meredith's jeep and buckled up. Meredith looked back to make sure she had buckled up, she looked so small back there.

"Do you usually sit in a booster seat?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Sidney said.

"Okay, do you think you can handle that until we get you one?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Sidney answered.

"Okay, we'll get one as soon as possible." Meredith told her.

Meredith drove as cautiously as possible until she got to the nearest Toys 'R Us.

As they went in Sidney clutched Meredith's hand.

"Okay let's go get that car seat, and then we'll go look at the toys." Meredith said.

"Can I get a blue one?" Sidney asked.

"Sure, if they have that color." Meredith told her.

They made their way to the safety aisle, and thank god there was a blue car seat sitting in the aisle.

"Is this one okay?" Meredith asked.

"Yep." Sidney answered.

"Okay, so you want to pick out another one for Derek's car?" Meredith asked.

"How about the purple one?" Sidney asked.

"I think the purple one is perfect." Meredith told her.

With two car seats in their buggy, they went toward the toys.

"Okay, where to first?" Meredith asked.

"Books." Sidney answered.

"Okay." A surprised Meredith said.

Sidney saw the coloring books, she totally forgot about Meredith and went to look through them.

"Do you like to color?" Meredith asked.

"Yep." Sidney said.

"We should get you a table to put in your room." Meredith said.

"Okay." Sidney said.

"Alright, pick put all of the ones you like." Meredith said.

"Okay" Sidney said.

A couple a minutes later Sidney put a whole stack of coloring books in the buggy.

"Did you get crayons, or whatever you color with." Meredith asked.

"I looked, but I didn't see them." Sidney said.  
Meredith looked further up the aisle and saw a whole section of coloring utensils.

"They're up here." Meredith told her.

Meredith grabbed the largest amount of crayons that she saw, and threw them in the buggy.

"Let's go to the toys and see what else you might want, okay?" Meredith said.

"Okay." Sidney said.

They walked up the rest of the aisle, and Sidney only got a couple of things. Then they got to the animal aisle, Sidney grabbed all of the stuffed animals that she liked. Then Sidney and Meredith left the store.

In the parking lot, Meredith broke open the box with the seat inside. After strapping Sidney in the new car seat, they headed to the nearest furniture store to find a desk to put in Sidney's room

"Do you need any assistance?" Some employee said, as Meredith looked at a series of desks.

"No, I think we're fine. Thanks." Meredith said.

"Which one do you like?" Meredith asked after the guy left.

"That one." Sidney said, as she pointed to the purple one that perfectly matched her room.

"That one looks perfect for your room." Meredith said.

After they purchased the desk, Meredith put Sidney back into her seat and they headed towards the hospital.

I'm going to wait and do the "meet the friends" confrontation until the next chapter. It seemed too eventful to put in this chapter.


End file.
